Scorpion
Scorpion (real name: MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) is a Marvel Comics supervillain that most commonly serves as an enemy to Spider-Man and Iron Fist. He later becomes a member of the Thunderbolts, and is later exposed to a Symbiote and becomes the third Venom as well as the first villain to take on the Spider-Man Mantle when being part of the Dark Avengers. Info Mac Gargan was a private investigator initially hired by J. Jonah Jameson to find out how Peter Parker is able to obtain incredible pictures of Spider-Man. Gargan's efforts set off Peter's spider-sense and the teen was able to easily evade the detective. Jameson then decided to hire Gargan as the subject of a barely tested process that would endow him with the useful characteristics of a particular animal with the help of Dr. Farley Stillwell. In this case, a scorpion was the base for the purposes of creating a powerful agent capable of defeating Spider-Man. The Scorpion proved to be more than a match for the wall-crawler; defeating him twice, but the mutagenic treatment seriously affected Gargan's mind, driving him insane. He promptly turned on his benefactor but Spider-Man intervened, and managed to finally defeat the Scorpion in their third battle. Jameson was struck with the irony that he was saved by the man he tried to destroy from the thing he created to destroy him. Since then, the Scorpion became a professional criminal and would return to indulge in his deadly vendetta against Spider-Man and Jameson, only to be defeated again. He was later hired by a spy ring to follow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter, but was defeated by Captain America. Scorpion was acquired by Mr. Kline, who created android duplicates of the Scorpion and Mr. Hyde to dispatch against Daredevil. The real Scorpion and Mr. Hyde then launched a campaign of terror against S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but were defeated by Captain America and the Falcon. After being released from prison for good behavior, the Scorpion resumes his criminal career and encounters and defeats Spider-Man again. After realizing that the wall-crawler survived the encounter, he receives help from the Jackal who gives him Spider-Man's location. The Scorpion arrives at a hospital room finding Peter Parker and his Aunt May. Not realizing that he had Spider-Man right there, he threatens May and demands to know where Spider-Man is and, after she faints, Scorpion rampages through the hospital. A furious Spider-Man beats the Scorpion and forces him to apologize to May. Powers and Abilities After subjected himself to specific mutation via serum based on scorpion DNA made by Dr. Stillwell, Mac Gargan gained powers of the said animal where changes on his physiology goes in the reminiscent way with Spider-Man's as both suffer no physical deformation in spite of their DNA enhanced by animal DNA that become source of their powers: * Superhuman Strength: Mac Gargan possesses extreme superhuman strength due to his DNA infused with that of Scorpion's. So with that said, MacDonald, with his strength as the Scorpion, is able to lift approximately 15 tons, and as such, he can easily overpower humans, and can lift extremely heavy objects, uproot trees and use them as weapons. On several occasions, he has proven capable of even overpowering Spider-Man himself. * Superhuman Speed: Due to genetic enhancement on his DNA, Gargan can run and or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he isn't nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he can outrun vehicles. * Superhuman Stamina: Gargan's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Originally, he could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: As Scorpion, Gargan had superhuman durability which also enhanced via his suit. The scorpion suit was capable of shiedling Gargan from bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. Gargan was also able to survive heavy impacts and blunt force trauma without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: With or without the symbiote, Gargan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gargan's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Wall Crawling: Gargan is capable of adhering to solid surfaces much like Spider-Man, though he typically punches holes in walls to use as hand-and-footholds for better grip. * Mechanical Tail: Gargan's scorpion suit possesses a strong/powerful mechanical tail. At first, the tail was eqipped only with blunt tip, but after gained better version of the suit, he gained better mechanical tail models as well. The better tail model now equipped with a blade, energy blasters, and acid spray. Against Sora's Team (Coming soon......)Category:Marvel characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Males Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tech-Users Category:Murderers Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans